Damacio Page
Background Damacio's body is decorated with multiple tattoos that all represent deep meaning in his life. Page is a religious man and claims the tattoos are a mosaic of his life. The flames on his feet represent his willingness to walk through Hell in order to succeed in life. He is starting his own MMA promotion, Southwest Cage Fighting.[ UFC career Page lost to Brit Brad Pickett in a Bantamweight match up on the Preliminary card for UFC 3 by Unanimous decision. Page beat Charlie Valencia on the Preliminary card for UFC 8 by Split decision, Page lost at UFC 15 to Eddie Wineland by KO, Page won his next fight against Renan Barao at UFC 19 by KO in the 3rd round, Page lost his next fight against Dominick Cruz by KO at Fight night 5, Page lost his next fight to Chris Cariaso at UFC 26 by TKO, Page won his next fight against Marlon Godfrey at UFC 31 prelims by TKO, Page beat Norifumi Yamamoto by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Page lost to Takeya Mizugaki by KO at UFC 40, Page beat Michael McDonald by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 15, Page beat Renan Barao by TKO at Fight Night 17, Page lost to Eddie Wineland by KO on Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 6 - 6 - 0 | Eddie Wineland | KO (Punches) | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.15 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Renan Barao | TKO (Punch) | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Michael McDonald | Unanimous decision | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Takeya Mizugaki | KO (Punch) | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.28 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Norifumi Yamamoto | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Marlon Godfrey | TKO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.52 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Chris Cariaso | TKO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.08 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Dominick Cruz | KO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.50 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Renan Barao | KO (Punches) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 |O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Eddie Wineland | KO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.48 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccFFcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Charlie Valencia | Split decision | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Brad Pickett | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}